The present invention is directed toward a climbing aid and more particularly, toward a device that is worn on a person's leg and foot in order to aid the person to climb a wooden structure such as a pole or a tree.
Climbing aids are often used by tree climbers and electrical, phone, or cable company personnel. These aids assist a person to climb a tree, pole, or the like in order to trim a tree limb or maintain or repair electrical cables or such. Typically such devices include a shank with a telescoping sleeve located at one end adapted to be attached to a pad that fits around the shin of the wearer and a stirrup located at the opposite end of the shank upon which the wearer's foot rests during use. A spike or gaff projects outwardly from the shank adjacent the stirrup end of the shank and penetrates into the tree or pole. A strap connects to the shank by a split ring and extends from the stirrup and around a part of the shank and secures the wearer's foot to the stirrup. An additional strap fits through a metal loop welded to the sleeve to secure the sleeve to the wearer's shin.
A typical example of such an aid is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,853,067 to Cutler. Cutler discloses a climbing apparatus that includes an elongated shank and a stirrup attached to an end of the shank. The stirrup is engageable with the footwear of the user. The apparatus also includes a leg support attached to an opposite end of the shank and is engageable with the leg of the user. A spike is attached to either the stirrup or the shank to provide support during climbing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,420 to Hobbs also discloses a climbing apparatus that includes an inflexible socket member connected to a foam pad which receives the shank portion of a tree climber. The socket member is formed so that the shank of the tree climber can rotate axially; can pivot forwardly and rearwardly in a plane at right angles to the stirrup of the climber; and can pivot outwardly from the leg of the climber.
Neither of the devices disclosed in the patents discussed above, however, prevents the wearer's discomfort or pain that is typically associated with the climbing aids. Specifically, opposing forces are at work while the wearer climbs the pole. That is, as the spike digs into the pole, the pad has a tendency to twist about the wearer's leg. The shank typically presses against the wearer's leg and is also forced backward, behind the knee. These actions cause the climbing aid to become unstable and also may cause the wearer pain, injury, or discomfort as he or she attempts to climb or to work while on the pole.
Therefore, a need exists for a climbing aid that provides stability and comfort to the wearer as he or she climbs a pole.